


Audition

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Painplay, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I'm a sadist, right, Rodney?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

"You know I'm a sadist, right, Rodney?"

Stackhouse looked back at them, then reached over and shut the cockpit doors without a word.

"Uh," Rodney stammered. "Uh, no, I can't say that I did."

"You're scared," John said, pressing his face to Rodney's neck. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Rodney could feel John's laugh through his skin. "Unless you asked for it." John got closer, wrapping himself around Rodney. "God, Rodney, you'd be so hot asking for it, down on your knees."

Rodney told himself that his hard-on was only from the adrenaline. He hated truth serum.

\--

They didn't speak much, the next few days; the truth serum didn't come with memory loss, which was unfortunate. Rodney cracked first, knocking at John's door in the middle of the night with no good excuse to be there.

"Come in," John- who clearly hadn't been sleeping either- said.

"I've been thinking about what you said," he started.

John sighed. "Rodney, please don't-"

"Shut up," he snapped. "I'm talking." John crossed his arms over his chest, looking unhappy. "I've been doing a lot of thinking," he said, "and, well," he sighed, setting his shoulders, "this is me asking for it."

John's expression went blank. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"No, I don't," he admitted. "And I don't know why I've jerked off thinking about it for the past week. But." He raised his chin defiantly. "I trust you."

John looked away, smiling to himself, bashful, almost like he was choked up.

And then he slapped Rodney in the face.

"Ow," Rodney complained, even though it was only a light smack, barely stinging at all.

"Rule one, toy," John said, getting right up into Rodney's space, the growl in his voice sending a thrill up Rodney's spine. "Pay attention." He smiled unpleasantly, more like a predator baring his teeth than anything else. "Now," he said, reaching out and grabbing Rodney's wrist, twisting him around and wrenching his arm up behind his back. "What do you want from me?"

"I, uh-" Rodney tried, but there weren't any words to go with it.

"Let me make this easy for you," John said, sweet and condescending. "You've been thinking about it, haven't you? Thinking about being turned over to someone like me, somebody who's just dying to wreck you." Rodney swallowed hard, feeling kind of sick and really turned on. "What have you thought about me doing to you?"

"I don't know," Rodney blathered, unable to even think straight already, " _god_ , I don't know."

"You must know _something_ , Rodney," John cajoled, reaching down to push his hand underneath Rodney's clothing, stroking his already hard cock.

"H-hitting me," he stammered, "maybe, or cutting me or-" He huffed out a sigh, exasperated. "You're the fucking sadist, you figure it out!"

"Oh, I'm gonna," John promised. "I'm gonna figure out exactly what makes you go off. And you're gonna have to beg me before you get it." He leaned in, whispering into Rodney's ear. "You're going to _beg_ me to hurt you."

"You're hurting me now," Rodney told him, but he sounded more amazed than anything.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he laughed, pulling Rodney's arm just a little further. "And I don't hear you telling me to let you go."

"I," Rodney said; he swallowed before speaking again. "I don't want to."

John growled in satisfaction; he released Rodney suddenly, spinning him around and slamming him against the wall. Rodney barely had time to react before John was on him again, kissing him furiously, thrusting against him. He fumbled his hand up under Rodney's shirt, catching Rodney's nipple and pinching it; he just kept on pinching, squeezing tighter. The pain fucked Rodney up entirely, pushing him higher and higher but keeping him right on the edge, too much in both directions stranding him right there in the middle.

"Yeah," John moaned, breaking the kiss so that he could bite at Rodney's neck. "God, Rodney," he muttered against Rodney's neck.

"Hurts," he sighed, his head falling back against the wall. "Hurts, John."

"Tell me," he mumbled, sucking hard on a spot right below Rodney's ear. He twisted Rodney's nipple between his fingers, ratcheting the pain up just that much more.

"Fuck," Rodney hissed. "It- it burns." He clenched his eyes shut. "I need- give me more, John."

John made a desperate noise, thrusting against him harder; and then he suddenly let go of his flesh, and that was it, right there, that was all Rodney needed, that last little jolt of pain. He came, gasping, John following right after him.

They just stood there for a long moment, clinging to each other, panting and exhausted. "Holy fuck," John said, finally, separating himself from Rodney and running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Rodney agreed. "So, uh," he said carefully, "that was okay, right? Because more of that would be- that would be great, honestly."

"Jesus Christ, Rodney," John laughed, still breathless. "I'm gonna do stuff to you that hasn't been invented yet."

"I think I can live with that," Rodney told him.


End file.
